The assembly of devices, machines, and the like having two or more components on an assembly line is known. In addition, the location of a first component relative to a second component during assembly of such a device, machine, etc. can be critical to overall performance and/or safety thereof. For example and for illustrative purposes only, a steering wheel assembly within a motor vehicle can include a steering wheel with a steering wheel airbag attached thereto. In addition, a horn pad can be used to cover the steering wheel airbag and is also attached to the steering wheel.
Proper attachment of the steering wheel airbag, and thus the horn pad, to the steering wheel is naturally desired for aesthetically pleasing reasons. Heretofore methods for determining whether or not the horn pad and steering wheel airbag are properly attached to the steering wheel have included visual inspection by an individual working on the assembly line. However, such a method can be time consuming and relatively costly. Therefore, an apparatus and/or process for determining whether or not the horn pad and steering wheel airbag are properly attached to the steering wheel in a cost-effective manner would be desirable.